


Always Haunting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook finds himself haunted in more ways than one.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled in his cabin. *My crew members are bothering me recently. Cookson always tries to convince me to taste his new stew. Smee is his usual irritating self. He talks a lot and he isn’t bright.* Captain Hook rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked to his harpsichord and sat near it.

Captain Hook began to sing and play at the same time. A smile formed on his face. Not one person bothered him during the moments. That was when he heard a knock on the door. Captain Hook ceased playing the harpsichord. His scowl returned before he looked back. He heard Smee’s voice. 

‘’How are you?’’

‘’I was fine until I heard a knock. Why are you near my door, Smee?’’

‘’You scowled all evening,’’ Smee said.

‘’Are you checking on me?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’That’s right.’’ 

‘’I’ll be fine, Smee. You shouldn’t haunt me now,’’ Captain Hook said.

‘’I am not a ghost, sir.’’

Captain Hook began to roll his eyes again. After shaking his head another time, he heard the latter’s footsteps. There was absolute silence. Captain Hook’s scowl came back at a snail’s pace. *Certain things haunt me. Certain memories.*

A memory of a dress-clad woman formed in Captain Hook’s mind. Cecilia. She was Captain Hook’s betrothed years ago. A memory of Cecilia’s few tears after she discovered Midshipman James Hook’s past lies. A memory of when she refused to marry him. A memory that vanished.

*You still haunt me, Cecilia* Captain Hook thought. His eyes widened the minute he heard footsteps in his cabin. ‘’Smee?’’ After scowling again, Captain Hook looked around the cabin. He still heard footsteps. Nothing but darkness.

Captain Hook saw the harpsichord another time. There were additional footsteps near him. He looked to one side and gasped. His eyes became wide. Captain Hook recognized the skeletal spirit’s dress and hat. ‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’ 

Cecilia’s sunken eyes were on Captain Hook. She embraced him. She never released him. Cecilia still haunted Captain Hook as a spirit and a memory.

 

The End


End file.
